The Birthday Present
by HoldenWarriorVII
Summary: Cloud has been adopted into the Lockheart family after his parents ran away. Tifa has been secretly wanting him for years and on his 18th birthday, older sister-in-law Tifa gives Cloud a birthday present he'll remember...
1. Midnight

Nibelheim.

A small town of a population of about 320 based at the foot of Mount Nibel, near Cosmo Canyon. A town most famous for its views of Mount Nibel and the very controversial Mako reactor nestled within the mountains itself. The small town itself is also famous for its iconic water tower in the centre of town where it acts as a central hub for the citizens and acts as the focal point of festivals.

The sound of crickets chirping in the dead of night is the only thing heard in the small town. The sky is clear with not a single cloud in the sky and a the pale glow of the full moon in the still night sky, illuminating parts of the town whilst tall objects casts shadows against the ground and walls of the buildings.

In one of the nearby two story houses, close to the water tower, is a normal family who are in their beds sleeping. The family of Lockharts; Father, mother, their daughter Tifa and their newest family member – Cloud Strife – who was adopted into the family after his family abandoned him and ran off when he was just sixteen.

The household of the Lockharts didn't have a spare room to use as Clouds new room so they made Tifa share her bedroom with her new step-brother, Cloud.

Tifa possessed unparalleled beauty at the age of 25. She sported long black hair that went down to her waist, slender long, creamy legs; gorgeous round face with crimson red eyes that just seem to glow with loving affection but her most important asset of herself was her huge breasts. She was extremely proud that she was blessed with a pair of DD breasts – and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it when she had the chance. She mainly dressed in simple clothing which could give her great mobility in her training of martial arts. Tifa mostly wore just a short black miniskirt and a white tank top which looked two sizes too small for her body. If she wore anything else then her martial art skills would be ineffective due to movement restrictions.

But Tifa also had another outfit she likes to wear too. A brown cowboy outfit with the appropriate hat. She worked part-time as a tour guide on the Mount Nibel tours. But business has been slow lately due to the controversial Mako reactor so her tour outfit has spent most its time in her closet.

The moonlight is shining through the shared bedroom of Tifa and Cloud and the moonlight is draped across Tifas face, highlighting her beauty as she was struggling to fall asleep in her bed. Tossing and turning then rolled onto her side facing her brother in-law, Cloud; whose bed is right up against the window with the curtains drawn open to let the moonlight in.

At the other end of the room, right up against a wall is Tifas piano where she would sometimes practice playing some songs, even playing some songs for Cloud when he was young to keep him entertained. But now the piano is mostly just covered with odd bits and pieces such as ornaments and scrap pieces of paper. It doesn't get as much use now as it did before Cloud moved in.

Tifa continued to lay in bed but a single thought has been preventing her to fall asleep.

"Haaa~" Tifa gave a drawn out sigh as she stared at Cloud who was peacefully asleep. Watching the blankets covering his chest, rise and fall with each breath.

"_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping…" _She thought to herself. And her heart started to begin racing again as her original thoughts came back rushing to her. The single thought that has been preventing her from slumber.

Across the room from Tifa is Cloud Strife who is fast asleep. His mind drifted off to a place of dreams and wonders.

Cloud has been a somewhat shy boy of the small town of Nibelheim; Shy and physically smaller than the other children of his age but he dreamed big. He's always dreamed of being a part of Shin-Ra's elite forces of SOLDIER. So while he was young and had his parents around, they got him a variety of sizes of the SOLDIER uniform, second hand of course, for him to wear and practice getting stronger in as he grew up.

Cloud mostly wore the navy blue uniform which accompanied his yellow spikey hair and mako blue eyes. He looked skinny but after a few short years of practicing and training on his own and also with his next-door neighbour and friend, Tifa, he soon bulked up; if only slightly. He looked skinny but he possessed strength which can be un-natural somehow.

Tifa has known Cloud for mostly all his life despite the seven year age difference. She has been asked to babysit Cloud once before when he was only eleven and she was eighteen at the time, as she done such a good job; she pretty much became a part time babysitter for him.

But now due to unforeseen circumstances, Clouds parents ran away and abandoned Cloud so naturally the Lockharts took him in. He was pretty much family to them anyway with all the babysitting Tifa did for him at both their house and the Strifes houses.

So on this clear night, without a cloud in the sky, and the moon is full and glowing down onto the town; Cloud slept in his bed next to the window. He slept and he slept peacefully.

This particular night is the night of his eighteenth birthday after spending two years living with his new family.

In her own bed, the jet black haired beauty is starting to feel anxious as she lay on her side, hand propping her head up as she stared over at Cloud. Her heart felt like it's racing as fast as an airship. She was thinking and anxious about when to give Cloud her personal gift to him. She had the whole scene and everything planned out in her head for weeks now and she was currently going over the scenes in her mind of what _could _happen and the many possible outcomes and consequences affecting it.

She bit her lower lip as she thought about everything. Tifa took a deep breath which caused her bed sheet to slip off her chest and reveal her pink tank top with a low neck line which served her as her nightwear. The moon light reflecting off her skin and face and glinting off her crimson eyes as she lay there.

"Cloud…" She softly spoke; placing a hand atop of her chest to feel her heart racing.

Cloud was sleeping soundly in his bed next to the window. He was in a peaceful slumber from the eventful day that he had from working out with Tifa out in the field. She always insisted on having him work out and exercise to help keep his form if he wanted to join SOLDIER and from working out with her in the bright sunlight for three hours straight, tired him out a great deal. It didn't help that they worked out almost every day since he became a part of the Lockhart family.

He always had pleasant dreams at night after the days that he and Tifa worked out – after all, he couldn't seem to get the image of his new sister-in-law out of his mind. All he could dream about on those nights were perverse thoughts and images of Tifa – namely of her all sweaty, in various positions from her exercising and the sounds of her grunting while throwing punches and kicks in the air. Cloud would be hypnotised by the movements of her breasts as she moved around as she sparred and she made no attempts at even trying to hide the fact they move around so freely. Even when she did practice kicks in the air or against a tree, he could clearly see the white panties she wore due to her very short mini-skirt.

Each night after practice he would dream of these images as they played perversely in his mind. He loved his new sister-in-law – in more ways than one.

Currently he was dreaming just that, the images of Tifa sparring on her own as he leaned against a tree watching her on. His pants was starting to tighten as his member was hardening. He would at times stroke the length of his member through his pants as he watched on. Making sure she wasn't looking in his direction.

An incredible pleasure suddenly took over him, something that he never experienced before, followed by a slurping sound. Cloud's Mako blue eyes looked up and saw Tifa seductively walk towards him as he sat at the base of the tree, unsure on what was happening. The incredible feeling continued as with the audible noise and as Tifa came closer, he could see her lick her seductive lips.

"Mmmm"

The pleasure became too much for him and he awoke from his dream. With sleepy eyes he tried to focus his vision but he found a warm wetness around him, particularly towards his waist. A large lump in the sheets was moving up and down on him. He pulled bed sheet away from him and the sight before him could only be from his dreams.

Two big crimson eyes slowly appeared as her eyelids rose as the moonlight reflected off them, a lock of her hair covered a side of her face and a subtle smile appeared from the corners of her lips.

Tifa gave Cloud the most seductive look that could of easily killed him right there and then.

Cloud groaned out as he felt a wet appendage work its way around his cock that was in her mouth.

The woman let his dick slip from her mouth as she cupped her hand around his mouth.

"Shh .You don't want to wake mama and papa." She cooed as her remaining hand stroked his length.

Clouds brow narrowed from the pleasure he was receiving and from the sweet tone in her voice, he knew he this was just the beginning. He could only slowly nod in acceptance in muffling his moans.

Tifa removed her hand and shimmied back down his body to continue pleasuring him with her mouth. Her hands slipped under his shirt and roamed over his abs as she started to take his cock back in, not before licking her lips.

"W-what are you doing Tifa?" Cloud asked with a nervous voice.

Tifa removed herself from his hardened cock as her hand replaced where her mouth was once again.

"I'm blowing your candle." She winked. "Happy eighteenth birthday _- Cloud."_ She placed extra empathises on his name as she gazed up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Just lay back and let your big sister Tifa give you her present."

Cloud could only loll his head back onto his pillow in response as the hot wetness returned around his cock.

She could feel the hotness emanating from his hard cock and it turned her on. She couldn't believe she's actually going through with her plan. Dreams and fantasies were one thing but here she is, in her new brother-in-laws bed, sucking on Clouds hard cock.

"_I shouldn't be doing this." _She thought to herself as she continued to slurp on his dick and loving every inch of it.

Cloud ran a hand through her thick hair and placed a hand on her head. "Tifa…" He softly groaned.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him say her name. She heard him call her name plenty times before but this is different. She knew he was approving of her being sexual to him.

"Ah!" She popped Clouds penis out her mouth and wrapped her hand around it again. Feeling him throb in her hand. "How do you like my present Cloud? Do you like having your sister suck your cock?"

Just as Tifa asked her question, she noticed a distinctive throb from his cock. She smirked.

"I love it Tifa!" He spoke out with a groan.

"You got pretty hard just then you naughty boy." Tifa teased at him and gave his cock a squeeze. "What made you harder? Was it because I said – _Sister?"_ Her crimson eyes were focused on his eyes as she said "sister" and the distinctive throb returned.

Clouds face reddens slightly from Tifas words as he tried to shift his gaze away from her.

The black haired beauty tightened her grip around his shaft and asked again. "Is it because I said – _Sister?" _The corner of Tifas mouth turned upwards in a smirk, determined to get an answer out of him.

"Y-Yes!" Cloud squeaked out through muffled moans.

"It's good to be honest." Her hand glided up and down his shaft more intently than before and feeling his pulse beating from every throb. Her thumb worked its way to the engorged head of his cock and proceeded to rub it in small circles.

Cloud shuddered from the sheer sensation that his cock head was receiving. He never thought he would be this sensitive there before. He focused all his thoughts on the pleasure Tifa was giving him with her hand then suddenly her lips were on his. Cloud suddenly snapped back to reality and his eyes were wide in shock, looking right ahead at Tifas own eyes which were closed shut. Her tongue was probing at his lips, desperate to find an entrance.

He parted his lips and Tifas tongue darted into his mouth, already swirling it around his. He replied back to her eagerness with his tongue probing back into her. The kiss intensified when he started to explore her mouth, hand placed on her head as he deepened the kiss. The weight of Tifas breasts lying on top of him felt amazing. Even through the pink cotton top of her night ware, he could feel her nipples were hard as she moved about atop of him. Her nipples seemed to drag across his chest and the feeling sent electricity through Clouds body.

Tifa continued to stroke his cock as she slowly broke away from a not-so-sisterly kiss.

"I'm going to suck on your cock again – and this time… I want you to cum." The raven haired beauty simply said as she gazed down at her younger brother, her eyes glinting from the light of the moon.

She started to move down his body and placed hot kisses down his chest, followed by his developing abs, and then she stopped and looked up at Cloud. Tifa spoke no words but she simply brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gave Cloud the most seductive and lustful look she could do.

Cloud gazed at the beauty before him and saw the lust emanating from her gaze alone and he couldn't help from looking at her large breasts which seemed to defy gravity itself. Her two buds atop of them, standing out to attention from the cold night. He stared up at her as she bit her lower lip and slowly lowered her head down to his pelvis.

She took hold of his cock and guided it to her mouth as she eagerly accepted it. Her lips closed around the base of his dick and started to suck on him, rolling her tongue around his member, around his sensitive head and flicking the tip of her tongue against it.

The blonde haired man groaned with pleasure from the blowjob he was receiving.

"Tifa…" He cooed. He knew he couldn't last long from experiencing his first sexual encounter, so he placed a hand on Tifas head again as a sign of encouragement. "More!" He almost screamed out as he bucked his hips up to her, forcing more of his dick in.

Tifa took the hint and started to suck on his cock harder. She loved the texture and the feel of his cock in her mouth and her excitement was building from it. She desperately wanted to play with herself but refrained from doing so.

"_This is all for Cloud. It's not about me – For now… This is Clouds present!" _She keeps reminding herself.

She removed herself from his penis and held it in her hand as she looked up into the eyes of Cloud. She saw his eyes half closed from the intense pleasure she was causing him and looked down at the hard, throbbing member in her hand. She took note of the veins along his length and started to run her tongue along it and occasionally rolling her tongue around his head. At times she would take hold of his dick and start slapping it against her tongue. She snaked her way down the underside and wrapped her lips around the small portion and guided her lips up and down his entire length.

Tifa gazed back up at Cloud, his eyes still lost in lust, mouth agape, as she ran her lips down to his balls. Her hand worked on stroking him again as she took one of his balls into her mouth and gently nursed on it, hollowing her cheeks. Cloud rolled his head back and gasped at the new sensation. Her hand was pumping his cock fast and with each stroke, his balls would move in accordance. Tifa flicked her tongue around his ball sack and seamlessly moved over to the remaining on, giving it equal pleasure as to not to leave it out of the fun.

After giving his balls some attention, she focused her efforts to his cock again. She took it back in her awaiting mouth and this time, without hesitation, was determined to make him cum. Tifa bobbed her head up and down his length and slowly build up a steady momentum and speed. She pumped the base of his cock with her hand to help encourage him to his climax.

Cloud was groaning with pleasure. "I'm close!" he shouted.

Tifa used her free hand to place a finger on her brothers' lips and removed her lips from him.

"Just lay back, don't be too loud and cum in your sisters mouth – Okay?" Tifa reassured him with a loving tone as she continued to jack him off. Clouds eyes rolled back in lust and did as he was instructed.

Tifa spat on his cock for extra lubrication as her hand stroked his entire length. She resumed to giving him oral and with the extra lubrication she started to suck him faster with her lips sealed tight around him. She kept rolling her tongue around him and moaning with her mouth full. Her eyes were snap shut and her brow narrowed as she concentrated on making her new brother cum.

His cock hardened. Her hand stroked the base faster and her sucking was more intense than ever. He was on the verge of blowing his biggest load of his life.

Then it happened. Clouds body tensed and Tifa sensed it. She stroked his cock furiously while the tip was still in her mouth and ropes of hot cum hit the roof of her mouth and the back of her tongue. She was surprised at the amount he shot out. Rope after rope came out and she kept on coaxing more out.

Eventually Clouds orgasm died out and Tifa sucked his head clean and dry. Cloud was in a sweat and slowly sat up with a sheepish look in his eyes. His heart pounding like crazy and he was gasping for breath.

Tifa let Clouds spent cock slip from her mouth as she sat up on her knees, still dressed in her night wear. A few strands of his cum were leaking down the corners of her mouth and the odd strand on her chin. Tifa lifted a finger to wipe her chin and mouth and seductively sucked it into her mouth. She gazed at her brother-in-law and opened her mouth, allowing him to view the contents within. A white pool of cum was in her mouth and parts of her tongue toyed around with it then suddenly she closes her mouth and tilted her head back.

Cloud watched on as her throat swallowed. His cock hardened from the sight of his sister-in-law, Tifa, swallowing his load of cum. She then opened her mouth wide to him to show she did indeed swallow it all.

"Never thought your sister would swallow cum huh?" Tifa gave a seductive wink and licked her lips clean. She looked down at his penis again and saw it was at attention. "Someone is eager." She teased.

"Wow…" Was all Cloud could muster out. "Why did you do this?" He curiously asked.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me over the years and I've known you stole a pair of my panties before and seen you masturbate with him. Truth be told, I had a crush on you for a while too but it just never seemed right for me to be fucking you with you being underage and all so… I've been waiting till you turned eighteen and well… you're finally eighteen now."

Cloud was dumbstruck from the confession Tifa just made and yet he also felt slight embarrassment from being caught.

"Seeming you're eighteen now means this is only the beginning." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Clouds cock, got off the bed and replaced the bed sheet back over him. "This was just your early morning birthday present. The real fun is later today." She leaned over Cloud and gave him a not-so sisterly kiss in the mouth and gave him a wink before she strode off to the other side of the room to her bed and hoped in.

"_I can't wait to feel you finally inside me Cloud…" _Tifa thought to herself, unable to sleep.

* * *

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

I'm currently working on chapter 2 and the day just gets better for Cloud ;)


	2. Morning

**Chapter 2**

**Morning**

"Here's your breakfast darling, bacon and Chocobo eggs." Came a female voice and a dish being placed in-front of Cloud, sitting at the dining table.

"Thanks Mrs Lockhart." Replied Cloud still in his sleepwear.

"What have I told you? Call me mom. We're family now." Said Clouds new stepmom back at the kitchen sink.

Cloud thought it over and decided to call her "mom" this time around, still not used to it all despite being adopted into the family a few months ago. Just as Cloud was about to dig into his meal, Tifa entered the kitchen and sat down at the table still in her pink sleepwear also.

"Good morning Tifa." Greeted their mother. "Had a good sleep?"

"Hmm, not really…" Replied the older stepsibling. "I just kept tossing and turning all night." She gave a small yawn and stretched out her arms as she continued to wake up. She then looked directly at Cloud and gave a subtle but seductive look while their parents not looking.

Some newspapers ruffled and Tifas father poked his head up from the papers. "Happy birthday Cloud! Thought we'd forget huh?" Joked the older man with a ruffled beard.

Before Cloud got a chance to speak, Tifas mom chimed in. "I hope you like the present that your father and I bought you."

Clouds stepfather stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a green Materia before handing it over to Cloud adjacent him at the table.

"It's a Cure Materia! We thought that with you going well with your training to become SOLDIER, you'll need something to help you out if you're ever in trouble; so your mother thought we should get you a Cure Materia! Happy birthday lad!" He slapped Cloud on his back with encouragement after his statement which almost made the SOLDIER-to-be, choke on his half eaten bacon.

"We just hope you won't need to use it often or at all sweetie." Said Clouds new mother. "What did you get your brother for his birthday Tifa?"

"I gave his present early this morning. I sucked his cock in bed." She calmly stated without a hint of guilt.

Everyone, including Cloud looked at Tifa in horror at what she said, mouths agape and speechless.

Cloud felt his face redden with embarrassment and a thousand thoughts rushed his mind.

_"I'm going to be kicked out of the house!"_He thought as panic was setting in. A huge lump was lodged in his throat now as he struggled to say something; anything; something to break the silence; to say it was a lie.

"TIFA!" Shouted their mom.

"He came so much in my mouth and I loved it. The feel of his thick load hitting the back of my mouth – and then swallowing it all…" She bit her bottom lip as she described the action; eyes slightly hazy with lust.

"I see then. So you haven't given him it yet?" Her dad piped.

"Nope. It still needs to be made before I can give him it." The young woman replied.

Cloud snapped back to reality at this statement but still felt all clammy from his illusions of what he thought his stepsister said.

"You okay son? You look a little pale just now." Clouds stepfather asked with concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay thanks…" He lied.

"Alright then, but if you feel sick it'll be best if you don't go and train with Tifa today. And on that note, I best be off to work before I get late! I don't want to get chewed out again by my boss." Their dad proclaimed as he got up from the table; kissed his wife on the cheek, did the same to Tifa and ruffled Clouds spiky hair. "Take it easy kiddo." And he left.

Tifa leaned forward to reach for the milk in the middle of the table and whilst doing so, gave Cloud the perfect opportunity and view to see the valley of cleavage from her hanging breasts from her loose top. Cloud sat directly opposite her and just stared for what seemed like hours, down her chest. His sister didn't shift her place at all despite wrapping her hand around the jug already. She just stared into the Mako blue eyes of Cloud and held her place and continued to give him the erotic view – purposely.

The weight of her breasts looked so tempting to the young man as they just hang down with their full weight as if they were inviting him to come closer. Cloud snapped from his gaze and looked up at her face where she was giving him a teasing smile as if she was saying _"You naughty boy."_

Their mother finished up the washing in the sink and turned towards the pair.

"You should finish up your breakfast to keep your strength up if you don't want to fall ill." Said a concerned mom. "You go easy on him today while I'm gone if he does indeed train with you later on. We don't want him to be completely sick."

"Okay mom. I'll take _care _of little brother aka the birthday boy." Tifa replied. _"I'll take real good care of him."_ She silently said to herself.

The soon-to-be SOLDIER watched as his new mom closed the door behind her as she left the house behind him and when he turned to face his meal again he noticed Tifa suddenly disappeared.

_"Must've gone to change I guess."_Thought Cloud but his perverted mind wandered yet again and thought about her hanging tits just minutes ago. The thought of her large round breasts were the focal point of his fantasies since an early age as he watched her develop into the stunning woman she is today and how her breasts grew large and quickly from her early teens.

Her large breasts were Clouds masturbation fodder.

He couldn't help but think of both her large breasts and the events of early this morning when one of his fantasies came true. Tifa sucked on his cock – and on his 18th birthday no-less.

He could feel his arousal growing in his pants from the thought; then he thought he heard the sound of a zipper being undone but he played it off as nothing more than his illusions again and him hearing things from the lust burning up inside.

Cloud felt a somewhat unknown but familiar feeling – a feeling he only once felt before – a few hours ago. He pushed his chair back from the table and glanced down.

Tifa was on her knees under the table with her hand wrapped around his hardening member.

"Happy birthday again Cloud. I told you we'll be doing a lot more of this today." She glanced up at her brother and gave him the most seductive look she could muster. Her crimson red eyes gazed up at him – hungrily as she licked her lips. "You're getting more than just a hand job and a blowjob this time." Cooed Tifa and she gently stroked him off from underneath the table.

"T-Tifa…" Cloud groaned as he let himself succumb to the pleasure. "Is this really happening?" He added.

"Oh this is real. _Very _real." The older sibling then stuck out her tongue and slapped his dick against it.

The would-be SOLDIER breathing quickened as his rod hardened by the stimulation of her tongue slapping against his cock head and by now had both hands wrapped around his erect cock – stroking him off.

"Do you love having your cock stroked by me?" Asked Tifa whilst still kneeling before him under the table, eyes focused on her prize.

"Yeah, I love it Tifa." Cloud answered as he threw his head back in pleasure. "I loved how you sucked me off last night too." He added, trying to stay calm.

"Mmm? Like this?" She then dove down and engulfed a third of his cock into her mouth and begun bobbing up and down on it momentarily whilst making sure it was audible and wet.

"Y-yes! Like that! I love it!" Cloud moaned out loudly, happy it was just the two of them home so he didn't have to suppress his moans.

Tifa ran her tongue around his cock head one last time before removing it from her mouth and gazed up at him with her crimson red eyes glowing at him with desire. "And I love blowing my little stepbrothers birthday candle." Tifa cooed.

Cloud glanced down at Tifa, wet cock in hand, and resumed stroking him off to pleasure. She fidgeted around at his feet, enjoying the rigid hardness of his cock in her hand and the thought of taken him and bedding him later in the day. Tifa reached down between her legs with her free hand and slowly massaged her sex, already starting to feel her wetness seeping through her pajama bottoms.

The thought of finally having her stepbrothers cock plunging in and out of her tight pussy was driving her insane.

Cloud watched as Tifa gyrated her hips on her hand as she continued to stroke off his member - her eyes lost in lust as her chest heaved with each passing breath.

"Suck on it some more." Cloud urged, wanting to feel the hot wetness of her mouth again.

Tifa obliged and resumed back to sucking him as he requested. After all, it's his birthday and she planned to satisfy him to the fullest.

Her hand worked around the base of his shaft as she orally blew his candle, making sure she rolled her tongue all around his head.

Cloud shuddered from the intense feeling again, not being used to this kind of stimulation yet. "I love it Tifa! I love the way you suck me off!" Cloud moaned out as his shaft pulsated in her mouth.

Tifas heart pounded hard from what's happening and she enjoyed this new level of "_sibling bonding" _with her stepbrother - Cloud; and she couldn't help but drive her free hand down into her pants and start rubbing herself off. Her face blushed as she engulfed his dick into her mouth as she finally had skin on skin contact with her own privates.

Everything was happening so fast for Cloud and he didn't realise till now that his hands were atop of her head, helping her down on more of his rigid shaft, as if his body moved on its own without his control and then something unexpected happened.

"OH SHIT! TIFA!"

Tifas eyes went wide with shock as Cloud swiftly pushed himself back to the table and while doing so, forcefully pushed Tifa back under the table a feet or two and inadvertently, forced his cock down her throat - almost violently.

Tifa pushed herself away to gasp for air with saliva drooling down from her mouth and chin and saw her prized cock pulsating in the air - also covered in a thick layer of saliva.

She was about to yell out in protest of what happened but kept silence as a door closed and footsteps came closer.

Tifas heart raced with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"I'm back again kids - oh, where's Tifa?" The feminine voice of their mother echoed through the kitchen.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud stammered. Trying to stay as close as possible to the table so he doesn't expose himself to their mother. "S-she went upstairs to get c-changed" he stammered.

Their mother gave Cloud a questionable look. "I really do think you should just stay home today and rest. If you go out training with that sister of yours, then you might just get even more sick."

"Y-yeah, maybe I will just stay ho.." Cloud sat perfectly still in his seat as he was about to finish off his sentence and stared straight ahead to the wall ahead of him.

Tifa was back to sucking on his hard cock again, even with her mother in the same room. The thought of getting caught turned her on so much, it felt like her heart was going to leap out of chest.

"-me" Cloud finally mustered the last words out as he felt Tifas tongue work around his shaft.

Their mother just stared at Cloud with a worried look upon her face. "Just take it easy alright. Anyway I just came back to put the Behemoth meat out to defrost for dinner tonight before I forget again." She slammed a huge piece of meat down onto the kitchen counter from the freezer and headed back towards the door.

Tifa continued to work on her stepbrothers cock and begun sliding her tongue up and down the sides of his jutting cock and giving the underside of his cockhead even more _loving _attention.

"Just be sure to let Tifa know not to put the Behemoth meat back in the freezer. Bye darling." And she left with the sound of the door closing.

"I heard every word mom." Came a seductive voice from under the table.

Cloud pushed back away from the table and glanced down at Tifa sitting between his legs, cock still raging hard before her.

"You could have warned me you were going to going to stick it down my throat!" Said Tifa with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone, but yet still retaining her seduction.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know she was coming back and I barely heard the door opening..." Cloud quickly apologised.

"It's okay little brother" she mused "You can fuck my throat anytime you want, but only as long you give me warning first." Tifa gave Cloud a seductive look followed by a wink and a lick of her lips before staring at his still hard member. "You know, I got so turned on with mom being in here just now that I couldn't stop myself from sucking you off still. It Doesn't help with me being just inches away from the smell of your hard - hot - cock... The smell of it got me so horny, and the thrill of getting caught... It made me so wet Cloud!" Her face was flushed and she proclaimed her eagerness.

She ran her hands down over her breasts - down to her hips and thighs and down into the wet patch of her pyjamas, giving herself a slight tease of a rub.

"Do you want this - Cloud?" Tifa teased while still kneeled on the floor before Clouds erect dick.

Clouds dick jutted in the air yet again with arousal.

"I bet _big _brother wants to see his _big _sisters tits and pussy..." Tifa eyed Clouds dick and continued to tease him whilst her hands roamed her body.

Cloud gulped. "Y-yes!"

Tifa crawled out from under the table and stood up facing Cloud, still sitting in his chair - with his erect shaft pointing upwards from his boxer shorts.

"Well" she answered him "I'm going to get changed first and get out of these sticky and wet pajamas - you got me all wet bro." she gave him a loving wink. "But you wait here till I'm back and then we'll both have our _real _breakfast." Tifa let out a little giggle and bent down to give Clouds cock once last kiss on the tip before she turned on her heels and strutted out the kitchen whilst forcefully swaying her provocative hips from side to side.

"And don't you dare wrap that hand of yours around that cock." She called out. "Even though its your birthday, you should wait it out and wait for your real present to come back."

Cloud quickly and forced himself away from his shaft again despite the pleasant view of Tifas swaying ass - even though covered by her pyjamas and continued to wait at the table for what seemed like eternity with the most raging hardon he ever experienced.

After a few short minutes, which seemed like hours for Cloud, Tifa returned back into the kitchen wearing her familiar red gloves, tapped up; boots, black skirt, which showed a lot of her toned thighs and her signature white tank top with suspenders which hugged her ample breasts tightly and gave them the illusion of more volume.

The raven haired beauty smiled back at Cloud before her eyes trailed down his body to his erect and pulsating member. A trail of precum oozing from the head down its length.

"Aww" She pouted. "It must have been torture for you, waiting for me and forcing yourself not to touch yourself." Tifa gave a sympathetic look towards her younger stepbrother.

Tifa perched herself on the edge of the dinner table before Cloud, with her legs crossed over by her thighs as she casually reclined back, resting on the palms of her hands.

"Before we have _breakfast, _I thought maybe you answer me something..." Tifa mused.

"Answer what?" The would-be SOLDER replied back whilst fighting the urge to furiously jackoff.

"Since when have you been stealing my panties and used them for your... "entertainment"?"

Clouds face reddened quickly. He was caught. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Tifa..."

"Oh come on Cloud! No need to be naïve now. Here you are sitting right in front of me with your cock out, and hard I might add and yet you're playing dumb on you stealing my worn panties for you to smell and masturbate to..." The corner of Tifas mouth crept up into a teasing grin. "So be honest with me and you'll get to see more of me - sooner than later. When did you start stealing them?" She asked again.

She was right, Cloud thought to himself. No point in trying to lie about it. Not after the events of this morning. "Since I started living here..." He confessed. "I thought that while you were in the shower, I could just quickly smell them. First it was your bra-"

"My bra?" Tifa quickly cut in. Her eyes slightly shocked. "What did you did with my bra?" She teasingly asked.

"Yeah." Cloud looked down at the floor and the swinging legs of Tifas feet. "I'm just so obsessed with how big your tits are, so I took your bra to see how big they were..." His cock pulsated again from the thought of his stepsisters large breasts.

Tifa took notice of his cock jutting from him confessing about her breasts.

"Oh? You mean these things?" Her hands roamed down her chest and held them both up for Cloud to see. "You're obsessed with these huh?" Her large red eyes seemed to glow as she proudly displayed her goods to him.

Cloud looked up and saw them holding them in each hand, still covered by her top. "Y-yeah..."

"But why my dirty and worn panties? Does the smell of them turn you on? Does the thought of them being rubbed against my pussy makes you hard?" Tifa couldn't help but tease the birthday boy for a while.

"Y-yes it does... But how did you know about this anyway?" Cloud somehow managed to turn the questioning on to her.

"Oh well one day while showering, I forgot to get a fresh pair of underwater from the room so I came out wrapped in a towel, I was naked underneath it so you know..." Tifa giggled a bit as she teased him before continuing. "But when I opened the bedroom door, I saw you on the bed, back facing me, but I saw you jacking off while you were smelling my panties." Tifa looked up at the kitchen ceiling and bit her bottom lip. "I just watched you for a minute or so but I remember I was getting turned on by watching so... I felt myself up back in the bathroom. The thought of you masturbating to my panties turned me on..."

Cloud couldn't help himself anymore and wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked himself dispute being told not to and his breathing increased.

Tifa took note of the audible breathing and glanced down from the ceiling and saw Cloud stroking himself. She didn't stop him but instead her breathing increased too as her heart raced.

"Since that day when I caught you jacking off to my panties, I somehow just knew you wanted me. But you were young at the time." She slowly parted her legs open to show her white panties, although slightly moist from earlier. "Since then, I knew I needed to be with you but I decided to wait till you turned eighteen." Her chest started to rise and fall rapidly from her breathing. "Almost everyday, I've been touching myself. Touching myself while thinking of you and remembering that scene of you touching yourself and sniffing my dirty panties..." Tifa started to loss self-control and her hand slowly roamed to her pussy and started rubbing it.

Cloud was also starting to loss self-control as his masturbation session sped up from Tifas story. "Tifa! I need to-" Cloud whimpered as an hours worth of buildup was closing in fast.

"No! Not yet!" Tifa barked out from a midst of her own self-gratification. "Try to calm down and hold back. Stop stroking yourself and hold it in..." Her voice sounded so angelic to Clouds ears and did as she asked.

Tifas panting calmed as she removed her hand from between her thighs but continued to sit with her legs open on the edge of the table.

"Do you like the smell of my panties so much Cloud?" Asked Tifa, still in a slight sexual haze.

Cloud closed his eyes as he remembered her scent from her undergarments just a week earlier. "Yes..." He hissed.

"Do you want to smell - and taste, the source of my scent?" Tifa hiked up her already small mini skirt to show more of her white thong.

Cloud opened his eyes from her question and was greeted by the spectacular sight before him and immediately drove his face into her crotch like a child being offered free sweets.

"H-hey! Take it easy okay! We got all day..." Tifa couldn't help contain her laughter while trying to push back his head for a second.

Cloud was lost in a sexual frenzy and took no heed to Tifas words as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of Tifas womanhood. His nose dug into her panties as he moved up and down, drinking up all her scent. He was in heaven.

Tifa could only manage to fall back on the table with the clatter of plates and cutlery being pushed aside. Her hands rested atop of her younger brothers spikey blonde hair as he continued to inhale her.

"Mmm. Your nose alone feels great on me but I bet something else will feel great too... Oh, and Cloud; don't touch yourself again." She stared up at the ceiling as her breathing increased once again.

Cloud took Tifas hint and decided to try his tongue at play. He wrapped his arms around the underside of her thighs and rested his hands on her hips and started to lick up and down her moist panties. The taste was different to what he was used to. The wetness is fresh and not dried up like when he stole her panties at the end of the end. He closed his eyes and started to probe his tongue inside to get a feel and shape of her mound, even through her now wet panties.

Tifa was enjoying the feeling so much, she pushed aside her panties just so she could finally get some skin on skin, or in this case, tongue on pussy contact.

Clouds eyes shot open when he realised the texture on his tongue is different. He was now face to face with Tifas trimmed pussy and saw Tifas fingers holding the small piece fabric he was licking, to one side.

"We'll don't just stare at it! Lick it!" Tifa cried out. Almost begging for stimulation.

Cloud obeyed his older stepsisters order and dove in yet again. His tongue ran circles across her lower-lips as his nose tickled the small bud atop. He knew he would get addicted to this as his mind clouded over with sexual desire. He lapped up all she had for offer and hearing her whimper and feeling her quiver under him was arousing him even more.

"S-stick your tongue in me! Eat me out!" She moaned. Her hands now roaming large breasts. She arched her back off the table while her shoulders remained grounded. Head tilted back and mouth agape gasping for air. She felt his tongue finally snake into her, exploring every little detail of her pussy and it drove her crazy. This was one thing but having him finally plough her hard was another and her fantasies was going wild with the thought.

"F-fuck me Cloud!" Tifa cried out not sure if she was calling out for the fantasy or for him to tongue fuck her.

Cloud probed his somewhat skilled tongue deeper within her and rolled it around. His hands snaked up her body and found what he blindly searched for. He groped at Tifas large breasts and the feeling of them was fantastic for him. So large; he could feel the weight of them but yet so soft. It was like he was dreaming. This must be a dream he thought to himself. Be it a fantasy or reality, he didn't want this to end.

Tifa gasped at the pair of hands fondling her tits. She never had them been manhandled like this before. They were gentle but yet strong as they pawed at her heaving bosom. Her shirt, a size too small, stretched across her chest as it tries to contain her large breasts. Though with her large breasts squeezed together, it gave her a large cleavage to sport. Her cunt was starting to become more wet from the oral stimulation Cloud was giving her and Tifa subconsciously wrapped her legs around his head and proceeded to gyrate her hips against his him.

Cloud gave a suppressed moan as he was locked in between Tifas strong legs. His hands continued to paw at her tits and this time he focused more on her nipples.

Tifa gave a surprised gasp as her eyes shot open. She felt him pulling on her now erect nipples, poking through her tight top. She moaned again as he pulled at them once more. Her nipples were always sensitive to her.

"C-Cloud! N-No!" She pleaded but her words fell on deaf ears.

Her pulled and twisted on her hard nipples as he ate her out. He was fast becoming an expert at eating pussy.

Tifas hand roamed over Clouds then to the sides of her breasts as she offered more into his strong hands. She couldn't get enough of all of this. If this was to stop now, then it would've been enough and more than what she'd dream for.

Cloud dragged his tongue from her wet cunt and over her exposed bud.

A strong electrical jolt ran through Tifas body. She couldn't contain much more of this as both her tits and clit were being toyed with. Her body shot up from the table as her athletically trained legs locked themselves around her younger brothers head tighter than before. Her hands landed on top of his ruffled head and pushed him deep into her cunt as hard as she could.

Cloud managed to keep his hands and fingers locked on his sisters nipples as he tugged at them whilst flicking his tongue around her bud as fast as he could.

"C-CLO... FFF... F-FUCK! C-CUM!" Tifas words came out as a slur as random sentences came out all at once. Her orgasm fast approaching. She gyrated her hips once more against Clouds face - humping and grinding his mouth and nose.

"S-SO CLOSE! STOP! DON'T STOP!" Yelled out Tifa on the edge of the table. "MAKE M-ME CUM! MAKE YOUR BIG TITTY SISTER C-CUM IN Y-YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! GIVE ME A FUCKING ORGASM!"

Cloud couldn't do anything else but continue to flick at her clit and tease her sensitive nipples, all while trying to ignore his own raging hard on; begging for release himself.

"T-THAT'S IT CLOUD! I'M C-CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Tifa yelled out so loud, Cloud thought the neighbours might hear. She thrashed around on the spot as she held on to Cloud tightly as her body spasmed. Her lower half kept spasming onto Clouds face as a river of her juices flowed out.

Cloud eased his hands off her nipples and lapped up all he could of her love juices, which some flowed out from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He never tasted anything sweeter before.

Tifa collapsed back down on the table with a thud. Exhausted from the most mind-blowing orgasm she'd ever experienced. Her tits heaved from each breath she took and her legs slacked away from her soon-to-be lovers head. She laid there, spent and exhausted but happy then she rested her eyes.

Tifa felt a presence over her as she slowly awoke from her rest. A shadowy figure was above her and her hearing started to come to. She heard what seemed to be panting and gasps of breaths with the occasional wet sound.

Her eyes focused as she looked up from the table and found Cloud atop of her, straddling her chest, his boxers removed as he thrusted his lower half up against her two large breasts.

A large purple-headed shaped heart quickly appeared and disappeared through the top of her low-cut top.

_"He's fucking my tits!" _She thought to herself.

She continued to lay there and stare directly up at his hanging shirt as Cloud hunched over Tifa, both hands planted on either side of Tifas head.

"T-Tifa!" He grunted between gasps of air as he fucked her tits, still encased in her top.

"You really love my tits don't you?" She chirped out, catching him by surprise, recovering from her post-orgasm bliss.

Cloud sat atop her chest, cock still firmly placed between her supple breasts and looked down at her, sweat running down his forehead. "I've always loved them. I just can't get enough of them!" Cloud exclaimed. "When I saw you collapse, I couldn't stop watching your chest rise and fall with each breath." Cloud continued to thrust his member in and out of her deep cleavage beneath her tight top. "I just couldn't help myself. I just had to stick it in. You have no idea how much I fantasies about doing this to you!" He howled out a moan as he slammed himself into her cleavage as deep as he could as his hands held her tits together.

Tifa saw the cockhead protrude from her breasts. She enjoyed the feeling and the heat it gave to her tits so she tilted her head forward to try to kiss it. Luckily she was able to reach for more than just a kiss, she was able to just barely engulf the head into her mouth.

She sucked on its head like a lollipop. Her cheeks caved in as she sucked on it as she rolled her head around. Her tongue rolled around his head and paid more attention to his sensitive underside. Tifa gazed up at Cloud with her crimson red eyes, looking for a form of satisfied look upon his face.

Clouds eyes were half closed, mouth agape and sweat running down his face. He slowly pulled out of her mouth, but her suction kept pulling him back in. He slowly removed and reinserted his rod in and out of her awaiting mouth before finally going back to just fucking her tits without a care in the world.

Tifa laid back on the table once more and pulled her top up and over her breasts to expose to him her large round, but hard, nipples. Her large breasts rolled to each side, freed from its confinement. She placed her hands on each side and held them tightly together around Clouds throbbing rod.

Clouds mind was racing as fast as a Chocobo. For the first time, he finally saw her bare tits and they were as amazing as how they felt. He hunched over her once again and started pumping his cock in and out of tits with a passion. The soft, warm flesh of her large globes drove him crazy.

"C'mon Cloud! Fuck my titties!" Proclaimed Tifa, giving Cloud some sexual encouragement. "Slide that cock of yours in and out from between my tits!"

Cloud took heed of her encouragement and continued fucking her tits as if his life depended on it.

His balls were starting to tighten as the sexual tension from the morning finally caught up to him.

Tifa felt his rod thicken and sensed he might be close to his own orgasm. "I want you to cum on my tits okay." Tifa calmly stated as she looked up at Clouds determined face to press on.

He reluctantly pulled out from the warmth of her tits, took a grasp of his throbbing rod and started to slide it all around her perfectly shaped tits, giving her sensitive nipples the most attention. The head of his cock ran circles around her large nipples before he began to slap the head of his cock against one then onto the other.

Tifa cooed with delight from the feeling then suddenly Cloud stood up on the table and the crouched down over her face. His balls were inches away from her as he stroke himself off.

He spoke no words but Tifa took the hint and started sucking on them. First just one then the other and then both at once. The manly smell of his arousal was intoxicating. She would get drunk on this smell so easily she thought.

After a brief taste and play of his balls, Cloud shifted slightly and held his cock straight down, offering her a treat of his rod once more. Tifa quickly took his offer and gulped it down her throat in one swift motion, enjoying the feel of his cock down her throat once again.

Cloud started to thrust up and down above her, enjoying the feel of her blowjob and deep throat.

"Blow my candle Tifa!" He moaned out.

Tifa could only smile on the inside as he said that and did as he wished.

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and scrambled back down to her breasts. With his slicked rod in hand, he reinserted it between her tits as Tifa once again, held her breasts in place around the hot piece of flesh.

"You going to cum for me this time?" She asked with a sexual tone in her voice.

Cloud didn't answer but focused on fucking her large tits with all his might. He sped up his thrusting and with the occasional cock slipping out-of-place, he would force it back in between and continue to fuck her tits like an animal.

Sweat dripped down from his head down onto Tifas tits as he continued to pound her. They jiggled with each forward thrust he gave her.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" He shouted out.

"Yeeesss! Shoot it on my tits! Cover me with your thick load! Show me how much you love your birthday present!" Moaned out Tifa as she held her tits together as she laid on the table underneath him.

Clouds cock sloped out from between her vice with ease as he furiously stroked himself off before her. His hand was a blur from how fast he was stroking it, trying to hold back for as long as he could.

"Don't hold back. Let it out" Encouraged Tifa as she juggled her breasts in each hand and licking her lips.

Cloud was groaning, fighting back the urge to cum. His brows narrowed and his face winced but he couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'M CUMMING TIFA!" He yelled out.

A rope of thick white cum shot out instantly and landed across her left breast, then a second and third crisscrossed from the left to her right breast and nipple. His cock throbbed in his hand as the head pulsated while still engorged. Another load forcefully shot out with parts of it reaching her cheek which caught Tifa by surprise.

The view of Clouds cock spurting rope after rope of cum from her point of view was incredible, it was like she witnessed it in slow motion. From the way it shot out, to how it arched in the air and to how it handed on her soft skin. The feeling of being covered in his semen felt so erotic, so right for her. His load was especially hot on her but she revealed in it all.

"Mmm" she looked down at her tits and saw the artwork Cloud made for her from his jizz. "I could get addicted to this you know..."

"Y-yeah. Me too..." Replied Cloud between gasps of air as he tried to recover from his orgasm.

Tifa took a finger to her cheek and collected the sperm that landed there before she inserted it in her mouth to taste his essence. "I love how you taste"

"Y-yeah?" Cloud mustered a grin while still catching his breath.

"Yeah~"

Cloud took his now softening dick and begun to smear the remains of his load that landed on Tifas chest and started rubbing it all over her large mounds.

They glossed from the morning sun shining through the partly open kitchen windows.

He got down from the table and reclined back in his seat to recover. Tifa slowly shimmied her way to the edge before sitting up.

"You know Cloud..." Tifa begun. "This isn't just your only present..." She gave him a seductive smile. "Your birthday is only beginning..."

Tifa cupped both her large breasts in her hands and started to massage them, still slick and sticky from Clouds cum.

"Right!" She suddenly leapt up to her feet. "Time to clean up, you to get changed and time for some training!" Tifa chirped with renewed energy.

Cloud looked at her slightly confused. "We're still going to train?" He questioned. "But it's my birthday and you said this isn't my only present..."

"I know. But if you want the rest of your present-" Tifas hands roamed her entire body. "You'll first have to train!"

Tifa turned heels like she did earlier and strutted out of the kitchen. "You still haven't fucked me yet..." Tifa called out with an amused tone in her voice before she turned the corner and went up the stairs.


End file.
